


【Flo萨】囚禁萨列里（二）

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 你想让萨萨高兴一些，但他利用你的心意企图背叛你。





	【Flo萨】囚禁萨列里（二）

**Author's Note:**

> 本章含有：（承接上次的）道具/放置paly/一小段日常/太太点的鞭子/dirty talk（←未完）

当做完这些以后，你欣赏了一会自己的作品。粗大的玩具已经全数被他的肠肉吞进去，穴口的褶皱便温顺地闭合起来。于是只剩下他眼角泛红，阴茎挺硬，大腿张开，一小点润滑剂混着肠液被后穴挤出来，要不是眼底的不甘与屈辱，简直就像是他自顾自进入状态，邀请你去操他。

不过你暂时还没打算享用他，撸了一把他淌着前液的分身，见他强忍着不做反应，就依依不舍的关上了门。

但他依旧没有逃脱你的掌控。

他以为你已经走了，但实际上通过整个地下室的特殊构造与工具相助，你还能看到他的一举一动，听到房间里哪怕最细小的一点儿声音。

当他确认门外落了锁，才安下心来。填满他后面的性玩具以低缓的频率震动着，并不能带给他多少实质性的快感，反而是被打开的酸胀占了多数。

此刻他的注意力便被集中在胸前。刚刚你在旁边的时候，他完全不敢做出哪怕是调整姿势让自己更好受的举动。因为胸口的绳子绑的太紧了，一点细微的动作就会牵扯他可怜的乳尖，像在被揉弄似的。要命的是麻绳粗糙的表面，不住地刮蹭刺痛他的皮肤，细微的疼痛就如同助燃剂，让浴火烧的更加猛烈。

“嗯...”

他终于没有忍住，发出第一下呻吟。强忍欲望是很难受的，他不知道你还要过多久才会来。这在他眼里是一种侮辱，一种刑罚，还不如你把他翻来覆去地操一顿来的痛快，非要让他在疼痛与欲望交织的海洋里沉浮。

他本是坐在地上的，但为了让自己好受一些，他缓缓地移动身体，将自己摆成伏跪在地上的姿势，可他的大腿还被绑着，因此他几乎是摔到地上去的。手铐和后穴里震动的玩具让这一切变得更加困难，他开始痛恨为什么你没有把他的双手铐在背后却在身前了（可怜的安东尼奥脑子里完全是一团浆糊，竟然没在想为什么他要遭受这种苦难，而是在责怪你就这么把他扔在这里），那样他就可以更便利地挺起胸膛。

他想要这么做的原因显而易见，即便艰难他现在也做到了——用前胸磨蹭地板。不仅仅可以让绳子更深地陷入皮肉带来疼痛，也可以挤压乳首带来快感。

他现在也从不知道自己的胸为何突然会如此敏感，大概是因为你过于喜爱那手感美好的软肉，上他的时候总是要揉弄一番，导致胸口被碰到的时候大脑就会擅自把被侵犯时候的快乐翻出来自动重复播放。

这样的姿势导致他臀部也在轻微摆动，太诱人了，你想，下次一定要试试从后面进入他。毕竟他高潮动情时候的表情太过于可爱，你总是忍不住要将其收入眼底。

即使封闭的空间里只有他一个人，他也竭力遏制着自己的声音，但溢出来的呻吟却越来越多，调子轻轻地颤抖，像被撩动的琴弦。

你推动了玩具的开关，一下子调到最大的那一档。你看到他整个人都为之一震，随即无力地趴倒在地上，竟然就这么高潮了。他的音调突然拔高，急促地喘息起来。

同时他也感到不安与恐惧，因为他再也无法掌握一切，他不知道你是否在关注他，不知道后穴里的玩具什么时候会变换频率。但不可否认地是他现在难受极了，这根假阴茎的表面并不光滑，你推进的时候还特意让软刺抵在他的敏感点上。此刻快速的震动使得他的前列腺不断地得到刺激，可他的身体还处于高潮后的不应期，这样对他无异于一种折磨。

他绝望地发现刚刚的高潮并没有让他的性器软下去，仍在小股小股地往外吐着精液，又在同时被推向下一波快感的浪潮。

你打开门的时候，他甚至已经近乎失去意识，连声音都快发不出来了。不知道过了多久也不知道自己就这么高潮了多少次（实际上也只有两次次，但他的认知已经变得混乱了），小腹，股间，地面上都是斑驳的黏黏糊糊的液体。你抽出那根玩具的时候还受到了肠肉下意识收缩的抵抗，他发出小小的叫声，无意识的。

是不是有点过分了？你猜测。但实际上你这么做的缘由就是为了试探他的极限到底在哪儿，并破坏它。

因此你并没有放过他。扯着手铐的链子迫使他坐起来，为他解开身子却又带上乳夹，将一颗开到低档的跳蛋塞进空虚的后穴里头，没等他做出反应就离开了。

——等你第二次打开门的时候，就是一开始的场景。

 

囚禁第七天 短暂的自由

前些日子对他的消耗的确是有点太大，终于结束之后他昏睡了大半天，才终于恢复体力。

今天你放他出门了，约瑟夫最看重的乐师莫名失踪了将近一周，已经造成了不小的慌乱，需要他出面平复。

早上你亲自郑重地为他梳洗，更衣，就像他忠实而又谦卑的奴仆。然而你们都心知肚明，那其实是无声的威胁，一种昭告所有权的举动。

不过你并不讨厌这样的时光，你们面对面坐在客厅里吃着丰盛的早餐。他优雅又自持，衬衫纽扣被你系到最上面，领花还是他刚来时戴的那个，深沉的黑色，缀着一颗宝石，端庄大气。他是个真正的贵族，从他进食时就能看出来，动作不紧不慢，菜肴都被切到恰到好处的大小，每一下吞咽似乎都有固定的频率。

看着他上下滑动的喉结，你恍惚间觉得这几乎算得上婚后生活了，多么美好！

他先回了一趟自己的宅邸，取了一些先前创作并未发表过的曲谱用来打发约瑟夫，告诉他，他是远郊汲取大自然的灵感了。

约瑟夫很满意他交上去的作品，没有多疑。

紧接着他又去探望了一些朋友和学生，以相同的理由搪塞一周的空缺。

你并没有监视着他，你也有你自己的工作要做，再者而言他猜测你手里应该留了证据，不敢轻举妄动，如果你将事情经过艺术加工传播出去，他的名声定会彻底跌落谷底。

但你其实并没有准备那些，因为你是爱着他的，也不愿意就这么将他前几十年的打拼毁于一旦，他会对你恨之入骨的。

傍晚你接他回家，又一起共进晚餐。你甚至于让他睡了舒适的客房，也没有碰他一根手指头。

他显然有些意外，但并没有抵触。于是几日间他几乎重复着被囚禁前的日子了，下午茶的小甜点，剧院的歌剧，与友人的交流都不落下，傍晚也会准时回到你的别墅。他的精神状态和气色显然好了很多，你为此喜悦——你能为他不经意间对你露出的一个微笑雀跃一晚上呢。

 

 

囚禁第十天 惩罚

而他又亲手把你对他的信任磨的粉碎。

你过于愤怒了，这反而使你此刻显得平静得有些吓人。

你从来都知道他是个聪明的人，他甚至故意卖一个假的破绽给你，在书桌上留着写了逃脱计划的信纸——上面的内容当然是假的，他真正打算逃走的时间比信上写的早了有整整两个小时。当你觉得他会回来等待他的老管家带着人接应的时候，他都可能已经离开了维也纳躲去哪里避一段时间的风头了。

但他万万没想到的是你早就知道他在谋划这个，只不过一直默许他的安排行动，那是最后的信任。

现在什么都不复存在。你早就替换掉他预定的车夫，很可悲，他将会在马车上兜兜转转一圈又回到你的别墅。他走下马车时他就再也无法逃脱了。

你看到他眼里满是恐慌，但他什么话都说不出来:他的嘴已经被口枷堵得牢牢的。

不过你也不想听他说话，也许他会狡辩，会求饶，也许也会继续强硬地拒绝你，所以话语是不必要的东西。

你粗暴的扒掉他身上的衣物，它们可能都价值不菲，但于你又有什么关系？你将吊带袜裹上他肉感十足的双腿，有黑色的蕾丝边卡在腰胯处，长袜边沿勒在大腿上按下一点弧度，显得又美艳又色情，更别提轻薄的黑丝被拉伸开来后，还隐隐透出一点肉色来，就像熟透的果肉马上就要撑破外皮满溢出。

他跪趴着，这次捆绑他的不再是粗糙的麻绳，而是质地柔顺的黑色绸带，交错在他的身体间，手腕处打着漂亮却牢固的蝴蝶结。

你大可以像上次那样向他屁股里塞上玩具，然后丢在地下室里让他自我反省，但你过于生气了，决定亲手责罚他。

同样是黑色的丝绸被叠起遮盖住他的双眼，在他的脑后扎起，结隐在黑发之中。视觉被剥夺明显使他变得更加不安，他动了动身子，却被你一巴掌拍上臀肉。

他大概是想惊呼的，但是口枷堵住声音，那从喉咙里挤出来的便更像是模糊不清的呜咽了。

“别动，我亲爱的大师。”你站在他背后对他说，语气不掺杂任何感情。紧接着另一个光滑冰凉的东西就抵上了他高高抬起的臀部，“我要让你懂点规矩，这样你就再也不敢从我身边逃走了。”

——那是一根皮鞭，不长，但很结实，现在正抵着他高高翘起的臀肉。

一记鞭打不偏不倚地落下来，于是红痕便狰狞地留在白皙的皮肤上，分外醒目，却交织着分外迤逦。这是惩罚，同时也是给予。

他发出更多的呜咽，颤抖着，似乎是将要落泪了。

“您瞧呀，安东尼奥，”你亲昵地喊他，凑过去抹掉还未落下的泪珠，捉又住他勃起的性器，将他自己的眼泪涂抹在上边，“您都已经这么兴奋，这么湿了，难道不都是我的功劳吗？”

实际上先前侵犯他的时候你就已经发现了，他有轻微的受虐倾向（也许源于他压抑的内心与渎神的自责），疼不仅仅是单纯的痛感，反而更是快感的升华。

第二下落在他丰腴的大腿，紧挨着黑丝袜的边沿。你伸出一只手掰开他单边臀丘，看到随着紧绷的神经下意识紧缩的穴口，为此十分满意。

你干脆地把食指探进干涩的甬道，只是试探性的伸进去两个指节就又抽出来:“您能感觉到吗？我都没怎么碰您，您自己就已经在迫不及待地邀请我来操您了，咬着我的手指都不肯松口。您已经想要我了吗？想要我的东西插进来，把您填的满满的。最好还不要做扩张，就这么让您感觉到痛，”你顿了顿，又给与他一次鞭打，“就像这样。您喜欢吗？”

你看见他微微摇头，湿润的棕色眸子里涌动着惶恐，但你能瞧见更深处蕴含的东西——欲望，他已经在内心为你所说的话进行盛大的预演了。

“您不喜欢？为什么呢？你得告诉我，我才知道怎么改正，怎么让您更加舒服。”你抽打他弓起的背部，给他烙上痕迹 你希望这些伤痕可以留的久一些，就用了点力气。“还是说您比起我更喜欢前些日子给您用的玩具吗？这可真令人伤心。不过也对，那玩意更大，上面还有软刺，肯定讨您欢心——不过那也是我特意给您挑的，您还是得感谢我。”

“下次我得给您搬一面镜子来，好让您看看你被屁股里塞着玩具自己操自己的样子是多么淫荡。”你说着走到他面前，用折起的皮鞭抵着他的下颚，强迫他抬起头来，他像个被戳破秘密的男孩，脸颊上蔓延着羞愤的绯红，一直烧到耳根。


End file.
